Ed, Edd n Eddy the next Gen 10: An Ed too many
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: After a string of bad luck, Edd gives Sarah a rare flower but now Sarah is crazy over Edd now and now the Eds and Metaknight are trying to destroy this unwilling relationship.
1. Eddy's luck?

Chapter 1

**Eddy's luck? **

Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Metaknight were in Ed's garden looking for four leafed clovers. Eddy had just heard about the myth about good luck.

Ed just grabbed a normal clover. "One. Two. HELLO!" A catapiller just crawled onto his hand. He was so amazed by the creature that he slithered past Edd saying "I am going to be a beutiful butterfly!"

"There's gotta be a four leaf clover here! It means good luck." Eddy was having a hard time looking for one. "And luck means we'll be able to make people to anything."

Edd soon said "With good luck, the daily chore of applying fabric softnener will become a thing of the past."

Metaknight soon remarked "As a wise man once said, good luck happens to the most noble of people."

Eddy shrugged at this remark. "HEY GUYS! I FOUND SOME LUCK!" Ed soon came dashing to Eddy and Edd but he tripped and he hit the ground. He soon presented it to Eddy but instead of a clover, it was a blue flower.

"Whats with the weed?" Eddy said in a sour tone.

"Acually it's a very rare flower." Edd soon said.

Despite this fact, Eddy grabbed the flower out of Ed's hands and tried to throw it away but Metaknight stopped him and said "Be careful with that! That was Maria's favorite plant."

"Cute. Whatever." Eddy soon tossed it to Edd.

"Is a four leafed clover too much to ask f-BINGO!" Eddy soon found one! "Feel the magic boys!"

Suddenly a loud growl was heard.

"Was that Rayquaza?" Metaknight asked Edd.

Edd shrugged.

But Ed soon got in Eddy's arms in fear. "You're giving me a hermia Ed!" Eddys shouted.

Ed soon said in a fearful voice "It sounds like a werewolf from the belly of Hades!"

"I don't understand where you get this material Ed." Metaknight said.

"Now Metaknight, it's only a hobby to him." Edd warned Metaknight.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Eddy soon threw him off. "It's just you're belly." Ed soon noticed.

"I'm hungry." Ed said.

"Lets go to my place to make some pizza!" Eddy said.

"I'll make the sauce." Edd said.

"I'll get in the way and make a big mess." Ed said.

"I'll make the dough. Come Ed!" Metaknight told Ed...


	2. A string of Bad luck

Chapter 2

**A string of Bad luck**

As it turns out, before Eddy could get to his house, that four leafed clover wasn't doing any good.

In fact, due to Eddy being full of sin, bad luck started to happen to all four.

Ed was the first. He was walking with the Eds when suddenly, Rolf's out of control tractor crunched him. "Sorry Ed-boy. Great Na-Na's tractor tries to run off again!" Rolf said as he chased the tractor.

As Eddy got Ed back up(Ed didn't feel a thing), Metaknight was the next to suffer.

He was watching Eddy try to get Ed out of the ground, a large rock fell on him. As it turns out, 2 of Ganondorf's Moblins were testing a catapult. Metaknight soon got out with the use of his sword but he wobbled a bit before he regained his posture.

Eddy was the next. He was laughing his head off at the sight of Metaknight being under a rock when he got ran over by a large, yellow motercycle. The person on there was yelling "IT'S -A-ME! WARIO!"

"Idiot." Metaknight said to himself.

"I thought this was supposed to bring good luck! NOT BAD LUCK!" Eddy said in a fustrated way.

"I think that the greed you hold in your mind does not mix with the clover." Metaknight said as Edd tried to figure out why this was happening.

"Shut up." Eddy said. "Let just go."

But Edd was going to get the worst of it...


	3. A spark of love

Chapter 3

**A spark of love **

As the Eds recovered from their injuries, Sarah and Jimmy were playing hopscotch(or however you say that).

"O.k. Your turn Jimmy." Sarah said.

Jimmy soon went but when he got on the 3 block, the Eds zipped past him. "I'm stranded!" he said as Eddy shuffled past him and got rid of the white marker lines exept for the one square Jimmy was on.

After Metaknight flew by, Sarah shouted at Eddy. "Eddy, you blockhead!" Eddy ignored her.

Jimmy was going to fall but Sarah got him. "Mind Eddy. He can be difficult some times." Metaknight said to Sarah.

"Gee. Thanks Metaknight." Jimmy replied.

Sarah soon pointed her finger twoards Edd. "Look what your friend di-" Sarah was soon interrupted when Jimmy asked Edd "Is that a baby blue gym sock flower?"

Jimmy knew this was the renonwed flower of Peach Creek. The 2 got a sniff and Jimmy soon said "It's beutiful."

"C'mon Edd!" Eddy said in the distance. "Here! You keep it!" Edd soon gave the flower to Sarah.

Sarah soon felt love wash over her as Edd left. "Me and Double D were meant to be." she said to herself.

She soon left Jimmy in the dust...

OH SHI-


	4. Chaos in the kitchen

Chapter 4

**Chaos in the kitchen **

The Eds were in Eddy's kitchen making their fill. "Big cheese!" Ed said as he carried a large cheese wheel.

"Talking to me Ed?" Eddy asked as if he was big boss. He was getting the eggs when Edd came to the stove.

Eddy soon cracked eggs over a pot. "One egg. Good. AND FIVE EGGS!" When he cracked them all at the same time, it suprissed Edd.

"Eddy please. I'm trying to concentrate."

"What?" Eddy had alot of eggs outside his mouth as he fooled around.

Metaknight was looking at some herbs he could throw in.

"How about Yeast, Metaknight?" Eddy said as he held up a can of Yeast over a pot.

"Just 1 tablespoon, Eddy." he replied. But Eddy put the whole jar in. "Yeah ri-ED! Quit eating all the cheese!" He had noticed Ed was eating the cheese wheel.

"Cheese? Swiss." Ed replied as Eddy said "Pepperoni. Italian.". Eddy soon gave him some.

"Slicer. Allunium." Ed soon cut the pepperoni.

"Eddy, someones at the door!" Edd said.

"You get it!" Eddy was struggeling with the ever growing Yeast.

"I told you 1 tablespoon, Eddy!" Metaknight shouted at Eddy.

"Shut up and help me with this pizza dough." Eddy soon got is fists stuck in the dough. "Ed! Metaknight! Give me a hand."

"O.k!" Ed said as he followed Metaknight. Ed and Eddy started to jump on it while Metaknight was cutting at it but to no avail.

Edd soon answered the door but he found Sarah in front of him. "Sarah!"

"What'che doing?" she asked.

"Making Pizza." he answered.

"Arn't you gonna invite me in?" she asked as she got closer.

"Now this really isn't my house!" Edd started to back away.

"BELLY FLOP!" Ed soon flattened the Pizza.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Metaknight thought to himself.

"Looks good and flat. Get the sauce Ed." Eddy told Ed.

Edd soon was growing unconfortable with Sarah as she followed him around everywhere.

"Keep it coming!" Eddy said as Ed poured the sauce on the dough. "I can just taste it just now!"

"I'll get the herbs!" Metaknight said as he went off back to his work.

Ed soon dropped the pot when he saw Sarah. "Sarah!"

"Whats your sister doing in my house?" Eddy asked. "And what he doing to Edd?"

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Edd asked Sarah as she got closer. Jimmy was looking out the window. "Sarah?" he said in sadness.

"Metaknight! Get rid of her." Eddy commanded Metaknight.

"Fine." Metaknight soon readied his sword.

"Come out of their, silly!" Sarah said to Edd who was hiding in the cupboard.

"I'm O.k here. Thank you." he replied.

"Sarah? I think that your making Edd feel unc-" Metaknight was soon intturupted when Sarah yelled at him.

"BACK OFF, METAL FACE!" She soon returned to a calm mood when she came back to Edd.

"SARAH!" Metaknight soon ragained his footing and he grabbed her. "You're mom is calling you."

But Sarah, in a gleeful manner, threw Metaknight, Ed, and Eddy out the door. "Come on, Ed!" Eddy used Ed as a battering ram that got the three in.

When they got in, they saw that Sarah was trying to get Edd, who was on top of the freezer. "Eddy, Ed, Metaknight, HELP ME!" "Come here E-" Sarah noticed some letters on the freezer. She soon made a message out of them.

"Hey!" Eddy soon pushed Sarah out of the way. "Whats th- SARAH AND EDD?" He noticted the word that were made spelled-well now you know.

"Sarah just got a crush on Edd." Eddy told Ed.

"And she's a good speller too!" Ed said in horror.

"Those 2 were never meant to be! This must end." Metaknight was fuming with rage.

"CRUSH!" Edd said in horror when Sarah reached him.

"You're my boyfriend." Sarah said.

"Lets go Romeo!" Eddy grabbed Edd and the 4 ran off.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOYFRIEND!"


	5. The trouble with Sarah

Chapter 5

**The trouble with Sarah **

Jimmy was in his house sadly looking at a picture of Sarah fixing his broken leg. When suddenly, he heard a beep.

"LUNCH!" He soon raced to a microwave and pulled out a muffin. "Nice and stuffy."

But the muffin soon melted. "Darn Ed-boy."

Meanwhile, the Eds were hiding in a bush.

"I think i'm sitting on a twig." Edd said.

"Looks like we lost her. Lets go." Eddy said.

"I have alot of grass in my mask right now. This might take a while." Metaknight said.

They soon got out but Edd was stuck in something. "PESKY TW-" He discovered it was Sarah holding on to his leg.

"That twig looks like Sarah."

"It IS Sarah!" Eddy and Metaknight pointed out.

They soon made a run for it but Sarah soon came out of Edd's hat. "Where're are we going boyfriend?"

"SARAH! You 2 were never meant to be!" Metaknight said in a rage.

"MIND YOU'RE OWN BEESWAX, BUB!" Sarah yelled at Metaknight.

"Sweat. Sweat. I'm starting to sweat." Edd said.

"You're sister's out of control." Eddy told Ed as Sarah began to seduce Edd to no avail.

"Hey! Edd wrote you a poem!" Eddy gave Sarah a sheet of paper.

"For me?" She saw it said "GET LOST" but she just said "Oh thats so-HEY!" She had just discovered that Edd was saved by the other 3.


	6. Jimmy's rage

Chapter 6

**Jimmy's rage **

Jimmy was walking sadly on the sidewalk. How could this happen to him? His best friend...gone. When suddenly, he saw the very same flower. He began to sniff it.

"If only Sarah-" He stopped in mid sentence and a white hot rage exploded like an atom bomb in his eyes.

"Edd." At that he tried to crush the flower but to no avail. "IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T EXIST! IF ONLY!" He started to foam as if he had rabies.

Lucario then came by. "Whats seems to be the manner, Mr. I-kill-teddy-bears-for-a-hobby?" Jimmy was just killing his teddy bear that moment.

"Uhh...Let me help you out there." He soon slapped Jimmy, making him regain focus.

"Edd stole my best friend and it's all this flower's fault! I mean, you always get everything! Even in the Pokemon anime on 4kids and Cartoon networ-"

Lucario soon slapped and grabbed him by the neck at that statement as he burned with rage. "I TOLD YOU! WE NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT! **IT NEVER HAPPENED!" **

"O.K." Jimmy said when he let him go. "Just leave me alone."

"I could help you get Sarah back." Lucario said. "Just to make you stop being in such a rage."

"DEAL!" And they shook hands...


	7. Making Sarah go away

Chapter 7

**Making Sarah go away **

Eddy, Edd, Ed, and Metaknight were hiding in Edds garage with some supplies.

Eddy looked out. "We're germ free. And back to normal. Say, how's it coming?"

Ed and Edd were working on a paper-mache dinosaur while Metaknight was on the lookout from above.

"The paper-mache is ready, Eddy!" Edd replied.

"I love this." Ed said as he got his hands out of the liquid paper-mache.

"Ed! Thats drying." Edd said to Ed as the paper-mache on his hand hardened. "Cool!" Ed said.

Eddy soon said, as he was in front of the dinosaur foot, "This has to be the best plan yet. We'll be eating Jawbreakers in no time. The kids and Nintendo characters will pay big to see a full sized dinosaur. Mabye we can get the head on it today."

Ed soon, with his hardened hands, said "I am a Dino-Ed!"

"We need more top support, Eddy." Edd pointed out.

Suddenly, Metaknight burst in. "It's Sarah! She's here!"

Suddenly, again, Sarah appeared in front of Edd. "This is just stupid. Dinosaurs, hmmp." She soon cut the blueprints into a picture of them together. "EDDY!" Edd shouted.

"What, Edd?"

"SARAH!" Metaknight got in the way of Sarah. "Leave him alone for once! You were never meant to be FOR THE THIRD TIME!"

"You're not part of this!" Sarah screamed at Metaknight but Edd hid under Ed's jacket. "SANCUARY!"

Sarah soon found Edd but Eddy's ladder started to swerve due to Sarah bumping into it. "Keep it O.K there!"

Ed grabbed the ladder but the ladder ran into some buckets and Ed slipped. Now Eddy was holing the ladder on the ground while Ed was up.

Eddy tried to balance him but the ladder, when it hit the ground, catapulted Eddy into the dino foot. He smashed only a fraction of it but his head sended liquid paper-mache to Edd, solidfying him.

"Hello, trapped boyfriend." Sarah said.

"EDDY! You got to see this." Ed said to Eddy.

Sarah was painting hearts on Edd. I mean, thats just...creepy for a kids show.

"This is embarrising." Metaknight said.

"I liked it when she was with Jimmy." Ed said but Eddy soon had an idea.

"Thats it! We need Jimmy!"

They soon left without Edd who really wasn't going anywhere.

They soon found Lucario standing in front of them when they got to the park.

"OK, Lets get down to buisness. Jimmy! They're here."

Jimmy soon came running at them screaming "WHERE'S MY SARAH? I WANT SARAH! GIVE HER BACK!"

"Jimmy. Lets explain."Metaknight said.

They soon got together and thought of a plan...


	8. Endings and normal luck

Chapter 8

**Endings and normal luck **

The guys were taking Jimmy along the sidewalk but Jimmy had a bucket over his head.

"I can't see. I can't see!" He whined.

"Relax, squirt." Eddy said as Lucario and Edd came in with a blindfolded Sarah.

The 2 soon came eye to eye. "Sarah?"

"Jimmy?"

"Lets go TP Ganondorfs castle." Jimmy said.

"Sure!" Sarah replied as they made their way twoards the castle. The Eds and Metaknight sighed in relief. Lucario smiled and walked off.

"Well, it's better to be loved and lost." Edd said.

"And lost and found!" Ed said.

"Good one." Metaknight quoted.

But Eddy looked cross. "You said it! What a rotton day!" He pulled out the clover. "So much for luck. Lets go." He threw the clover over his shoulder.

Johnny, however, soon found it. "Look Plank. A four leafed cl-GASP!" He saw a 20 dollar bill. "Look Plank! A 20 dollar bill!"

Eddy, however, soon noticed. "HEY! Thats our luck."

"Thats always our luck." Edd said glumly.

Ed's tummy started to rumble. "I'm hungry."

"Here we go again." Metaknight groaned.

**The End**


End file.
